pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
List of archival news articles
This page serves as an archive of links to articles related to Pokémon Go . If an article is not currently listed here, it can be added under the relevant date section. Niantic's News pageNiantic Labs - News. Retrieved on 25 August 2016. contains many historical articles leading up to the game's release. 2015 September * Pokémon GO on Mobile Brings Monsters to the Real World * Pokémon GO Might Connect With Future Pokémon Games * Pokémon GO Closed Beta Testing Arrives Winter 2015 * Our Pokémon GO First Impressions and Thoughts * ‘Pokémon Go’ Wants to Take Monster Battles to the Street * Get all the details about what was discussed at the live Pokémon GO press event in Japan. * Nintendo is making a Pokémon augmented reality game with wearable device December * Pokémon GO Developer Niantic Labs Talks Monsters * How Pokémon Go will benefit from Niantic’s lessons from Ingress on location-based game design 2016 January * Catch Pokémon in the real world with Pokémon GO & Pokémon GO Plus for Android & iPhone: UK release date rumours, price, video trailer; Pokémon GO closed beta * There's Still No Word on Pokémon GO Beta Testing * Game Freak Junichi Masuda's 2016 greeting for Pokemon * PSA: The Pokémon GO beta isn't out yet, don't fall for scam sites February * Pokémon GO to be Demonstrated at GDC Next Month * Niantic's Pokémon GO GDC Session Coming March 14 * See Pokémon GO deconstructed at GDC's Smartphone & Tablet Games Summit * More Pokémon GO Details Coming in March * 'Pokémon GO' Update: Company Warns About Beta Test Scams, More Details Coming in March * Pokémon GO Rumored to be Released on February 27 * Pokemon's newest Legendary coming in the summer with new movie; more updates on 'Pokémon GO' scheduled * 'Pokémon Z,' 'Pokémon GO' release date updates: Pokémon Z unlikely to come out this year, Pokémon GO good to go * 7 features we want to see in Pokémon GO * Will the Pokémon GO Beta Begin Soon? * 'Pokémon GO' Release Date: Pokémon Company CEO Talks Rollout Details And An Upcoming 'Big' Project * Fresh Pokémon GO Release Details Disappoint * Pokémon GO: Who Is Your Ideal Starter? * Pokémon GO release date details and update on major Pokemon Company project revealed * Pokémon GO Release Date and Announcement from Niantic For Beginners * Pokémon GO to be Available in Japan – Nintendo NX Leaks a 2016 Release March * Pokémon GO - GDC Session Has Been Cancelled * Catch Pokémon in the real world with Pokémon GO & Pokémon GO Plus for Android & iPhone: UK release date rumours, price, video trailer; Pokémon GO field test announced * Pokémon GO GDC Presentation Canceled and Here's Why * Pokémon GO Field Testing Will Begin in Japan * Pokémon News: Updates on Pokémon GO, Pokémon Sun, and Pokémon Moon * Pokémon GO Gameplay: Hidden Squirtle, Exp For Throwing Pokeballs, And More In Leaked Footage * Pokémon GO Beta Version Will be Available in Japan First * The first footage from Pokémon GO emerged from SXSW Gaming * First Pokémon GO Footage Reportedly Revealed, See It Here * POKÉMON GO GAMEPLAY HAS BEEN REVEALED * POKEMON GO CAN NOW BE PLAYED ON MOBILE PHONES TOO * Detailed Analysis of the Pokémon GO First-Look Video * Pokémon GO Smartphone Footage Teases Upcoming Game * Pokémon GO Release: 5 Things The Video Leak Reveals * Catch Pokémon in the real world with Pokémon GO & Pokémon GO Plus for Android & iPhone * New Pokémon GO Gameplay Details Announced * NIANTIC LABS ANGERED FANS FOR REMOVING 'POKÉMON GO' IN GDC; 'POKÉMON Z' NOT HAPPENING * Pokémon GO Presentation Hints at a Third Team * How 'Pokémon GO' will work on your smartphone * Pokémon GO Release Soon As Developers Tease Gamers With New Details * POKÉMON WILL BE WHERE YOU'D EXPECT IN POKÉMON GO June * E3 2016 'Pokémon Special' Confirmed, While Pokémon Sun and Moon Will Feature in the Treehouse Broadcast * Pokémon GO Is Your Own Pokemon Journey Brought To Life * The 'Pokémon GO' wearable costs $35 * 'Pokémon GO' Launching Late July * E3 Pokémon GO Developer Q&A Highlights * More Pokémon GO Updates * Living the trainer life with 'Pokémon GO' * To Be The Very Best: Pokémon Enters Into Augmented Reality * Pokémon GO Beta Closes Down As Developer Teases Its Official Release July * The first Pokemon game for smartphones is not what I expected * I tried Pokémon GO and it is far from the very best * Pokémon GO release date rumours | Pokémon GO trailer | Pokémon GO gameplay: First impressions of Pokémon GO as we gear up for its release * Ten Things I Wish I Knew When I Started 'Pokémon GO' * 'Pokémon GO' global rollout pauses to fix server problems * Woman playing Pokémon GO finds dead body * A Malicious 'Pokémon GO' App Is Installing Backdoors on Android Devices * Police stations are already warning Pokémon GO fans to keep out * Five Ways Pokémon GO Is Actually Good For You * 21 pro Pokémon GO tips, from people who spent the whole weekend playing it * Would-be Pokémon GO hunters get creative ahead of global launch * Pokémon GO has an estimated 7.5M U.S. downloads, $1.6M in daily revenue * Pokémon GO is now the biggest mobile game in U.S. history * Marines Playing 'Pokémon GO' Catch Attempted Murder Suspect * Pokémon GO Is Driving Insane Amounts of Sales at Small Local Businesses. Here's How It Works * It Looks Like Pokémon GO Is Pursuing a Partnership With McDonald's * Pokémon GO fever: Inside tips, Uber-like service for Valley folks * T-Mobile is giving Pokémon GO players free, unlimited data (and a free Wendy's Frosty) * The Most Searched for Pokémon in Each State * Westboro Baptist Church in an epic battle for a Pokémon GO gym * Report: Pokémon GO launching in Japan July 20 * Pokémon GO fan actually catches 'em all * Pokémon GO investor has close ties to US intelligence * Two Canadian Teens Accidentally Walk Across the U.S. Border While Playing Pokémon GO * The Endgame Grind Of 'Pokémon GO' Is Spirit-Crushing * Nintendo shares plummet after investors realize it doesn't make Pokémon GO * COMIC-CON 2016: POKEMON GO PANEL UPGRADED TO HALL H FOR SDCC * Why Pokémon GO peaking is great for the game * The Uncracked Secrets Of Pokémon GO Egg-Hatching * Pokémon GO Players Are On A Desperate Quest To Find Ditto * The best Pokémon GO apps could get you banned from the game * Without Nintendo, There Would be No 'Pokémon GO' * Pokémon GO player crashes car into school while playing game * 'Pokémon GO' Just Changed An Enormous Number Of Spawning Nests Worldwide * In Pokémon GO, Lawmakers Fear Unexpected Entrance of the Sexual Predator * British Pokémon GO player says catching 'em all shed pounds * Pokémon GO dev argues sponsored locations are more game-friendly than IAP * 'Pokémon GO' creators are working on a way to let real-world locations opt out as Pokestops * 'Pokémon GO' Cuts Off Access To Pokévision And Other Creature-Finding Apps * Pokémon GO gets the Did You Know Gaming? video treatment * 'POKEMON GO' Official Warning ... STAY OUTTA YOUR NEIGHBOR'S YARD! August * Mogg, T. (2016, August 2). 'Pokémon GO' catches 100M players, craze shows 'little sign of losing steam'. Yahoo. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Admin. (2016, August 9). Pokémon GO: New Tracking System. YourPokemonGo.com. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Sekiguchi (2016, August 10). Pokémon GO and the three northeastern prefecture Kumamoto Prefecture collaboration, to tourism reconstruction efforts. Impress. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Peters, M. (2016, August 21). Pokémon GO Might Appear In The Olympic's Closing Ceremony. ComicBook.com. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Jenkins, N. (2016, August 22). Pokémon GO May Have Just Shown Us What the End of the World Looks Like. Time. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Gilbert, H. (2016, August 24). 'Pokémon GO' Update Changes App, But Are People Still Playing?. Fandom. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Mullenweg, S. (2016, August 26). Pokémon GO Players Play safe with Insurance. The Tech Hacker. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. September * Hollister, S. (2016, October 21). Nintendo Pokemon Go Plus review. Cnet. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Stone, L. (2016, September 29). Bringing Pokémon GO to life on Google Cloud. Google Blog. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. October * Admin (2016, October 24). Pokemon GO Daily Quests feature discovered in the game metadata!. Pokémon GO Hub. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Nelson, R. (2016, October, 31). Pokémon GO's First In-Game Event Boosted Its Revenue 133%. SensorTower. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. November * Hughes, F. (2016, November 16). Poké man. Los Altos Town Crier. Interview. Retrieved on 2016-11-17. 2017 January * Casino, K. (2017, January 31). Security Guard Guns Down Chinese Grandpa Playing Pokémon Go For No Apparent Reason. NextShark. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. March * Anderson, S. (2017, March 31). Police Called on Pokemon Go Players; Squatters Suspected on Cliff-Alex Ct.. Patch.com. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Frank, A. (2017, March 31). Pokémon Go event gave more than half a billion Magikarp a home. Polygon. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Leano, E. (2017, March 31). 'Pokémon GO' 0.59.2 Update: Game Lag, Other Issues Remain. The Christian Post. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. April * Jones, G. (2017, April 1). Go update news: Next big Niantic patch to include Team changes?. Express. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. May * Admin (2017, May 4). Niantic partners with Knight Foundation to host it's first Pokémon GO event. Pokémon GO Hub. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * Siegal, J. (2017, May 8). Niantic just made a major change to stop Pokemon Go cheaters. BGR. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * BBC World (2017, May 11). Pokemon Go: Russian blogger sentenced. BBC. Retrieved on 2017-05-11. * ssf1991 (2017, May 22). Niantic Says That "This Summer Will Be Legendary". My Nintendo News. Retrieved on 2017-05-23. June * Ross, A. (2017, June 19). E3 2017: Pokemon Go's raiding, gym revamp, badges, and an interview with Niantic. Massively Overpowered. Retrieved on 2017-06-19. * Wright, J. (2017, June 19). Pokemon GO Update: 21 Gym Rework and Raid questions ANSWERED by Niantic. Daily Star. Retrieved on 2017-06-19. *Loveridge, S. (2017, June 1) Pokémon go getting legendaries and pvp battles this summer Fandom '' July * Webster, A. (2017, July 6). Niantic boss John Hanke on Pokémon Go’s first year and what’s next. ''The Verge. Retrieved on 2017-07-07. References Category:Listings